


Let's Talk About Sex

by WyldeWombat (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, M/M, No Sex, Pack Bonding, Post - High School, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WyldeWombat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the wolves are away..... the humans get together and talk about their sex lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk About Sex

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is mostly dialogue, which I didn't mean to do but couldn't seem to avoid. It took me an abnormally long time to write this, so I'm not sure how happy I am with it. I saw [this post](http://captain-snark.tumblr.com/post/66720647267/oh-my-god-you-are-me-i-die-for-a-fic-where-stiles) on tumblr, and while this story isn't exactly what was mentioned, it's what inspired this story. I planned on actually making it more graphic, but... it just didn't happen. 
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on [Tumblr!](http://wyldewombat.tumblr.com/)

Lydia, Allison, Danny, and Stiles were sitting in Stiles’ living room watching a movie while the wolves went on their full-moon run. It was a fairly new tradition for them. Their senior year of high school had just ended and everyone was trying to squeeze in as much pack time as possible before they went their separate ways for college. Every full moon, the human pack members got together at someone’s house and had a movie night while the wolves went on a run together. At some point during the night, once the wolves had their fill of the moon, they would return. The humans usually woke up to a puppy pile in the middle of the living room the next morning.

“What’s the plan for tonight?” Danny asked as he collapsed into a recliner. “I’ve never done this. Don’t girls usually talk about boys at sleepovers?”

“Yes, but that’s usually when it’s all girls,” Allison replied with a shrug. “Maybe we should talk about how you’re adjusting to the knowledge you’re dating a werewolf, Danny.”

“No, let’s talk about boys. I like that idea,” Lydia nodded. “I’m curious if Ethan is anything like Aiden in bed.”

“What about Stiles?” Allison asked, gesturing towards Stiles before turning to him. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or make you feel left out.”

“You won’t,” Stiles and Lydia said at the same time. Lydia smirked while Stiles blushed and glared at her.

“We won’t?” Danny asked, raising an eyebrow at Stiles. “What does that mean?”

“We can talk about me later. Lydia has questions for you,” Stiles replied, feeling embarrassed. Danny gave him a skeptical look, making Stiles shift his weight from one foot to the other nervously. “I’m going to go make lemonade,” he said suddenly. “Does anyone want some?”

Everyone nodded and Stiles scurried out of the room and into the kitchen. Lydia grinned at Danny. “So tell me, is Ethan aggressive and passionate, or sweet and gentle?”

“A bit of both, actually,” Danny shrugged. “Most of the time he’s really sweet, especially outside of sex. He’s always trying to take care of me. During, though, it varies depending on how close to the full-moon we are, or just on his mood. If he’s upset or if it’s close to the full-moon, he tends to be more aggressive than normal. He’s never hurt me or scared me, but oh my God, Lydia, he has incredible stamina. He’s never once finished before me.”

“For being twins they’re awfully different,” Lydia nodded. “Aiden can be gentle and take it slow if he wants to, but mostly he’s just full-throttle.”

“I gathered that,” Danny laughed. “Ethan seems to be much calmer and more focused of the two. Aiden always seemed more impulsive to me.”

“Even I see that,” Allison agreed. “What is kissing them like?”

“Aiden lights me on fire,” Lydia grinned. “Like I said, Aiden is more about fiery passion.”

“Ethan gives me butterflies,” Danny replied, a slight blush on his cheeks. “That probably sounds silly, but it’s true.”

“Are we seriously talking about our sex lives?” Stiles asked as he finally returned with lemonade. “I thought that was a joke.”

“Yes, and we’re just getting started. Danny, who’s on top in your relationship?” Lydia asked, ignoring Stiles’ wide-eyed look.

“Ethan is, always,” Danny replied. “I think it’s the alpha in him. We tried switching once, but he had trouble controlling himself. Rather than risk hurting me, we just agreed not to switch like that. There are other ways for me to take control. For example, he practically falls apart at a blowjob, and he loves it when I ride him.”

“Aiden and I are constantly fighting for dominance. He usually wins since he’s stronger than me, but I definitely put up a good fight for it.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. “Allison, can you believe this?”

“I find it interesting,” Allison shrugged. “Scott is completely different from Aiden and Ethan. I’m definitely in charge of the relationship.”

“Oh, god,” Stiles groaned, putting his face in his hands. “Seriously, Allison, the guy is my best friend. He’s practically my brother! I don’t need to hear this.”

“Hush, you,” Lydia smirked, throwing a pillow at Stiles. “So you’re basically topping from the bottom, Allison?”

“Pretty much,” Allison nodded. “Scott’s like a puppy. Our relationship is much more on the fluffy and playful side of things than the fire and passion.”

“And his size?” Danny asked eagerly. “I know Aiden and Ethan are both on the larger side of average since I’ve seen both in the locker room, but what about Scott? He’s always on the other side of the locker room from me, so I’ve never really gotten a chance to look.”

“I consider it average,” Allison shrugged. “I mean, I don’t think I’d want him to be bigger than he is. It’s a nice size.”

“Lalalalala,” Stiles sang, grabbing the pillow Lydia had thrown at him and pressing his face into it.

“Okay, let’s hear your story then, Stiles!” Lydia replied, grabbing the pillow.

“No, I need it!” Stiles cried out, tightening his hold on the pillow. The two fought over it until finally Lydia grabbed an ice cube from Stiles’ lemonade and dropped it down his shirt. “Ah!” Stiles screeched, letting go of the pillow, which Lydia tossed away. “That was cheating!”

“We’re waiting, Stiles.”

Allison and Danny gave them a confused look. “What are you guys talking about? Stiles is still a virgin. He made a huge deal about it when the virgin sacrifices happened. We would know if he wasn’t anymore.”

“Are you sure about that?” Lydia smirked. “I walked in on a pretty intense scene the other day, didn’t I, Stiles?”

Allison and Danny’s eyes widened as Stiles blushed furiously. “No way!” Danny exclaimed. “Who is she?”

“I don’t know if _he_ would be okay with this conversation,” Stiles mumbled.

“HE?!” Danny gasped. “Dude, why didn’t you tell me? _Hello_ , gay pack member, here!”

“You’re one of four,” Lydia grinned.

“Four?”

“No way,” Allison gasped. “Are you saying Stiles and Derek….”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Lydia nodded. “There’s no way they can deny it. I walked in on them having sex. It’s a glorious sight, by the way. Derek is ripped. I knew the man was gorgeous, but wow. I have to applaud you, Stiles.”

“He’s gonna kill me,” Stiles groaned, pulling the collar of his shirt up over his face. “I’m going to go crawl in a hole and die, now.”

“No way,” Danny said, yanking Stiles’ shirt back down. “You held out on me. I could have been talking to you about boys for how long?”

“You’re taken!”

“That’s not the point!”

“Okay, boys,” Allison laughed. “Come on, Stiles, you have to talk now! We’ll start off easy. What’s it like to kiss Derek Hale?”

Stiles looked around at the three of them before sighing in resignation. “Fine,” he groaned. “You want to know what it’s like to kiss Derek?”

“Yes!”

“I can’t tell you.”

Lydia glared. “Liar! I saw you guys kiss.”

“I can’t tell you because there aren’t words,” Stiles replied, giving her a challenging look. “Do you know what it’s like to kiss a man who thinks he loses everything he cares about? Every time he kisses me, it’s like he’ll never kiss me again. He pours everything he is and everything he feels into every single kiss, even the small ones. Every time he touches me, even if it’s just to give me a pat on the back at pack meetings, there’s a spark. He’s so scared he’s going to lose me that he does everything he can to make sure I know exactly how much I mean to him.”

Stiles watched as they all stared at him, stunned. “Just how long have you two been together?” Allison finally asked.

“A month before senior year started, so not quite a year yet.”

“You’ve been together for almost a year?” Danny asked. “How in the world did you guys hide that?”

“Considering we were afraid my dad would blow a gasket if he found out, it wasn’t that hard,” Stiles grinned. “Every time we told you guys we were doing research, for example, we were usually doing other things. Sure, we did research, but we also went on dates and a bunch of other stuff.”

“But no one has seen you!” Danny exclaimed.

“We went out of town on all our dates,” Stiles shrugged. “My dad is the sheriff. I’m not stupid enough to go on dates with my secret boyfriend in the middle of his town.”

“So how serious is it?” Lydia asked. “It sounds pretty serious to me.”

“How serious is what?”

The four of them looked up to see the wolves of the pack walking through the doorway. Each wolf seemed to make a beeline towards their significant other with the exception of Derek, who was leaning against the wall watching them.

“We were just talking about our relationships,” Allison replied as she snuggled against Scott.

“Why ask how serious it is, then?” Isaac asked as he held Cora’s hand. “We all know exactly how serious or not everyone is.”

Allison, Danny, and Lydia all looked at each other, trying to figure out what to say. “Well…”

Stiles glanced over at Derek and smiled. Derek smirked in reply and pushed off the wall. “I think I know.”

“What?” Scott asked. “Since when do you even pay attention to our relationships?”

“With the exception of Isaac and Cora, I _don’t_ pay attention to your relationships,” Derek shrugged. The wolves gave him a confused look and Derek walked over, sitting down on the couch next to Stiles, which just happened to be the only seat left in the living room. “I pay attention to mine.”

“But you’re not…” Scott cut himself off abruptly when Derek turned towards Stiles, cupping the back of Stiles head gently.

Stiles sighed and put his hand on Derek’s chest and allowed himself to be pulled into Derek’s lap. Stiles hummed in contentment as Derek kissed him gently. Derek ran his nose across Stiles’ temple, a deep rumble coming from his chest as Stiles settled into his lap.

“Oh. My. God,” Cora said, eyes wide. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.”

“It’s hard to find privacy among wolves,” Derek shrugged, pressing his nose against Stiles’ neck and inhaling deeply.

“It was nothing against you guys,” Stiles replied, threading his fingers through Derek’s. “We just liked having time to ourselves to get to know each other at our own pace. There was no pressure.”

“That’s so sweet.”

“As sweet as it is,” Lydia began, “We never finished my questions. What’s Derek like in bed? How big is he?”

“Lydia!” Cora screeched.

Derek snorted and nipped at Stiles’ neck playfully while Stiles just grinned, all embarrassment gone. “I’d say he’s on the large but nice side, not the large and painful side. He’s also unbelievable in bed. He does this thing with his tongue…”

“This is wrong on so many levels,” Cora groaned.

“Consider it payback for the times I’ve had to listen to you and Isaac,” Derek growled. “At least Stiles and I wait until you leave the house.”

“Good thing, too,” Stiles mused. “That would make the kitchen sex really awkward.”

“I’m never eating in there again,” Cora grumbled.


End file.
